1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, more particularly to a sewing machine with a thread holding device for holding a required amount of needle thread remaining on a sewing needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic sewing machine generally includes a plurality of thread guides, such as a needle thread regulating member, a guide frame, a take-up spring, a thread take-up lever, a needle-bar thread guide, and the like, where a needle thread extending from a spool is passed through a predetermined threading path. The needle thread is then passed through an eye of a needle. Subsequent to a thread cutting procedure, the thread take-up lever is swung upward to its top dead center to move the needle bar away from a needle plate. At that point, the needle thread may be pulled out of the needle eye by the upward moving the thread take-up lever, so that manually rethreading the needle is necessary, which is very troublesome.